Mario tries Twitter
by SuperMarioKyle
Summary: Yoshi introduces Mario to twitter. Mario then gets all of his friends to start tweeting too, everyone that is except Daisy. When someone imposes as her on twitter things get hairy between a few of the characters. Rated K  for comedy.


I thought I would humor you guys with a story about social networking, Super Mario style!

Mario was bored one day, so he decided to make a twitter. Mario was unsure what Twitter was all about, so he asked Yoshi for help. Yoshi was a nerd for this kind of thing. Yoshi had a facebook, twitter, YouTube account, and even an outdated myspace account. He would often get mad at myspace because no one would talk to him…because no one was there! Yoshi helped Mario make a twitter. Mario decided his twitter name would be Mario1. He then verified his account and within and hour he had over ten thousand followers on twitter. Mario was amazed by this! "Whoa! Yoshi, come and look at all my followers!" "Oh yes, said Yoshi, I have had people ask me all the time when you were coming to twitter" replied Yoshi. "Coolness!" thought Mario in his head.

He soon spread the word through out the Mushroom Kingdom. Soon he had a good percentage of his pals on twitter. Luigi joined as GreenHat2, Wario joined as WarioFatty, Waluigi joined as PurpleToothpick, Toad joined as ToadShroom33, and Peach joined as PrincessPeach. Daisy, on the other hand was not sold. She did not see it as a big deal and did not wish to participate. But Daisy's lack of interest, left a door open for someone to impose as her. Soon a twitter name called PrincessD62, with a real name of Princess Daisy appeared, making people think that Daisy had joined Twitter as well. But that couldn't have been further from the truth.

Insults from the username, PrincessD62 started to pop up on everyone's replies list. The imposter said to Wario that Jenny Craig was still taking clients and he should think about joining, to Luigi she said that she was thinking about dumping him for Waluigi because he is a loser, to Waluigi saying that Luigi wanted to fight him, and telling Yoshi that he had become even more lame than Toad for not leaving myspace. Needless to say, Daisy was in for it the next time they saw her.

Luigi went out to find Waluigi sitting at a table in a mushroom restaurant eating some pasta. "Hello, Waluigi…. " said Luigi. "Daisy told me that you would be coming" replied Waluigi. "I hear you have been talking to her quite a bit lately huh?" demanded Luigi. "Only here recently, she gave me quite an eyeful of things on twitter that you have been saying about me. The one thing that makes me the angriest is the Toothpick comments!" yelled Waluigi. "That is your twitter name, you eggplant head!" yelled Luigi back. "That is it! I have heard enough!" yelled Waluigi as he got up from his chair, and gets into fighting stance. The two would then have at it.

Waluigi then confronted Daisy about the comments. "So you think I should "call Jenny" huh?" said Wario. "What? Who's Jenny?" replied a puzzled Daisy. "I read your twitter comments, Daisy! I do not like being called fat, unless it is me calling myself that. Got it? You are lucky that you are a girl!" snorted Wario with rage. "Wario, I don't even have a twitter! I think it's pointless. I think you are being deceived by a phony" replied a scared Daisy. Wario thought about it for a while and he realized that Daisy was telling the truth. She had never lied to him before. "Well someone needs to tell Luigi and Waluigi… they are going after each other" said Wario. "How many people did this phony tweet?" asked Daisy. Wario then tells her everything.

Mario and Yoshi soon learn of the comments and head over to where Luigi and Waluigi are fighting. Waluigi was winning. Luigi had tears streaming down his face because he thought he was fearing that he had lost Daisy to Waluigi. "Luigi! Waluigi! Please STOP!" pleaded Mario. The fighting, then ceases to exist. Yoshi explains to Luigi and Waluigi that the Daisy profile is not a verified account, and that they had been punked by a punk posing as the twitterless Princess. Wario and Daisy then arrive at the scene to learn that Waluigi and Luigi had been fighting, and also that they had just learned the truth. "This is why I didn't join. Because of twitter, people can get mad at each other very easily, which is why I chose not to join. Mario, then checks his cell phone to see a tweet from a user called KingBowser, saying "You have ruined my fun! I will come and get you!" Mario however, knows right away that this account is fake as well. "This account is phonier than fools gold! Bowser does not a-like a-computers! This has to be someone else!" reported Mario.

A giggling could be heard behind a nearby rock. Yoshi is seen sneaking around the rock, to see a shy guy with a cell phone with the account KingBowser on his twitter. Yoshi then grabs the phone with this tongue and captures the shy guy as well. Mario and the others decide to give him a one way rocket back to Bowser's Castle. Daisy then suggests that they all delete their twitters. Everyone agrees….everyone except Mario and Yoshi. Yoshi and Toad obviously knew the comments about them were fake, but Toad deleted his because no one wanted to follow him. Peach then invites everyone over to her castle for a party. Mario tweets to his followers: "Let's a-Go!" then turns off his cell phone and forgets all about twitter when they break out the pasta. Waluigi and Luigi also made up not long afterwards as well. One question remained though, "Who was imposing as Daisy on Twitter?"…. Toad hides under a table as he closes the fake account that he made for Daisy, as a prank. He laughed and laughed about it the whole time too. But Toad dare not say a word.

What did you think? Did you laugh? Give a review what you thought of the story if you 'liked' it.


End file.
